creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rainboh/Approval
I WAS APPROVED FOR THE APARTMENT!!!!!! We got approved for the apartment, but put on a waiting list. And it's been a little over a month since we were approved. Every day I worry about it, but I know I can't make the wait list go any faster especially considering I'm not very far down it to begin with (fifth or sixth, I forget). The problem mainly right now is that the wait time for a three-bedroom to come through seems to be a pain in the ass. Last week when I called, the only READY apartment that was supposed to go to a wait lister, ended up going to one of the other tenants due to her having some REALLY BAD sewer issue. Besides that apartment, they had two that were up to be painted this week but that doesn't mean they'll be ready for anyone to move in just yet, at least not necessarily. So, I ended up having to register my sons for school in THIS school district so no one will get in trouble for them being truant just because I'm waiting... but the longer this takes, the more likely it is that they'll have to switch schools mid-semester. The only good thing about that is the fact that they are eight and (nearly) seven. I feel bad about having to rip them out of school but it's looking like it'll be my only choice. I NEED THIS APARTMENT. I'm twenty-six(twenty-seven in two months), living at home with my mom and having to deal with so much drama from her boyfriend. It's insane and no one should have to go through this. A few weeks ago, probably right after my last blog post, he kicked us out. The kids included. My sons and I were essentially homeless for about two weeks. Sure, his drug problem seems to have dissipated but he's still insane. We stayed with a neighbor for two days and then with my boyfriend for the rest of the time but we couldn't continue to stay there due to their lease... they would have gotten kicked out if the managers found out that they had "visitors" for longer than the allotted time. But eventually my mom talked her boyfriend into letting us come back and things have been alright ever since. I mean, sure, it's still torture especially since he hates my brother so much (he was also kicked out and he's been squatting in a neighbor's abandoned house for a week or so now). If my brother comes over and asks for anything, it starts a huge fight between him and my mom. I'm just biding my time until the property manager at the apartments call me up and tell me that we can move in. I have my security deposit in the bank at the moment, and a few friends who promise they'll help me with the electric deposit when the time comes. Then I'll start looking for a job, saving money for my GED, then hopefully applying for financial aid to start school in the fall.... But who am I kidding, it'll be spring before I can even consider school. Fuck. I think I just broke my own heart. Category:Blog posts